J'ai rêvé d'amour
by Llily.B
Summary: [Slash] OS : Je vois ce que les autres ne voient pas. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, et moi dans tout ça, j’occulte la douleur de mon cœur pour sourire à ton bonheur.


**Auteur :** Moi ! c'est-à-dire Lily.B :)

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, mais pas à moi du tout ! J.K Rowling est la seule propriétaire de ces bishô… sniffff.

**Genre :** Slash, Love and drama, on va dire ;) partez pas c'est pas une death, juste un peu tristoune !

**Pairing **: Devinez…

**Avertissement **: Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc homophobe circulez, y'a rien a voir !

**Rating :** K+ à T, on va dire T pour plus de sûreté !

**Résumé :** Je vois ce que les autres ne voient pas. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, et moi dans tout ça, j'occulte la douleur de mon cœur pour sourire à ton bonheur.

**Note&Co : **Alors ceci est ma toute, toute première fic donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Ensuite je remercie ma Setsu' pour ses conseils (j'avoue que j'ai bien ri ! Excuse ma bêtise que tu sais grande XD) ainsi que Yami Aku.

Et pour finir cet fic est une surprise pour ma Nami chérie (hey oui, j'ai su me débrouillé sans toi) et….

Un cadeau pour mon Kiwi qui m'a injecté le virus de ce couple XD J'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

**J'ai rêvé d'amour…**

* * *

Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, tu ris avec tes amis et tu m'ignores.

Je ne suis pourtant qu'à quelques mètres de toi, mais rien n'y fait.

Tes prunelles brillent de cet éclat que je ne peux que capturer, puisque tu ne me regarderas jamais avec.

Non, il n'y a que _lui,_ qui ait ce droit.

§

Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, tu inventeras un mensonge ou une excuse pour aller _le_ rejoindre.

Parce que, bien qu'il ait été de notre côté pendant la guerre, tu ne leur as toujours pas dit.

Tu crains leurs réactions, et je te comprends.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que celui qu'on considère comme son meilleur ami, comme un frère, est gay et qui plus est, amoureux d'un Mangemort.

Oui parce que tu l'aimes, je le sais. Cela se voit dans tes yeux.

Et bien qu'il ait trahi son père, tu le sais, ils ne le verront toujours que comme ce Serpentard, imbu de sa personne, ton ennemi, ta Némésis.

Mon rival…

Dès le début, je partais perdant…

Alors je n'ai pas essayé de me battre.

A quoi bon ? _Il_ est tellement parfait.

Parfait pour toi.

§

A chaque fois que tu le regardes, tes yeux s'illuminent.

Il te sourit, et tu rayonnes de bonheur.

Et c'est tout ce que je veux.

Et c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Et je m'efface sans avoir à être effacé.

§

Je ne peux qu'accepter.

Après tout si tu l'aimes, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça.

N'aie crainte, je ne fais que voir ce que les autres ignore.

Ton secret est bien gardé.

§

Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, je verse une unique larme que tu ne verras pas puisque tu es déjà parti.

Alors je monte me coucher.

Le cœur lourd et plein de regrets.

Je rentre dans mon dortoir, et je suis seul.

Les autres sixièmes années ne monteront que lorsque Hermione en aura assez de les voir traîner en bas.

§

Lentement, je me déshabille et je ne peux que penser qu'en ce moment, tu es déjà dans ses bras.

J'enfile mon pyjama, et me glisse dans mon lit, les yeux embués mais toujours sans laisser une perle d'eau couler.

Je m'y refuse.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être malheureux alors que tu vis enfin.

Je ferme les yeux, en attendant que Morphée vienne me prendre et me fasse oublier tout ce qui est toi et _lui_.

§

En attendant, j'imagine sa bouche, embrasser amoureusement la tienne,

Sa peau, effleurer sensuellement ta peau,

Et ton corps frémir sous ses délicates attentions.

Peut-être ne ferez vous rien cette nuit ?

Peut-être discuterez-vous ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sera sous le signe de l'Amour.

Vos caresses, Vos baisers…

§

Entre vous, tout n'est que sensualité, volupté, grâce et plaisir.

Parfois, j'aimerais voler au Temps ces quelques instants que je surprends.

Les immortaliser.

Les exposer pour montrer à tous à quel point vos sentiments sont nobles et purs.

Car malgré tous ceux qui vous séparent, vous vous aimez envers et contre tous.

Vous savez vous unir, vous consoler…

Vos gestes trahissent ce que vous êtes, et il n'y a que moi pour le voir.

§

Et jamais quand tu le prends dans tes bras, quand tu l'embrasses, quand tu l'aimes tout simplement, je ne m'imagine à _sa_ place.

Je n'ai pas le droit. Ce serait te trahir.

Mes paupières, déjà, se font plus lourdes et l'espace d'un instant, avant de m'endormir, je rêve d'amour, avec toi.

§

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

§

Une ombre silencieuse joue avec la nuit.

Une porte s'ouvre… et se referme.

Et elle se glisse amoureusement dans le dortoir endormi, se fondant dans l'obscurité.

Seuls les clairs rayons de la lune trahissent sa présence.

Lentement, elle s'approche et écarte doucement les tentures d'un lit, pour dévoiler à la lumière, le visage de l'être aimé. L'astre lunaire s'amuse avec la blondeur de ses cheveux.

Elle s'assied sur le bord faisant s'affaisser le matelas. Elle passe distraitement une main dans ses fines mèches, puis caresse du bout des doigts sa joue pâle.

Les paupières papillonnent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir sur deux yeux havanes, encore voilés par le sommeil, qui croisent un regard émeraude.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène sort de l'ombre pour venir capturer, dans un tendre baiser, les lèvres pourprées de son cadet.

Celui-ci lui rend passionnément, puis s'efface pour lui faire un peu de place à ses côtés.

Un sourire aimant se peint sur son visage, tandis qu'il se déshabille et rejoint son compagnon.

Instinctivement, le blond vient se blottir contre lui, et nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il y dépose un timide baiser et ferme les yeux.

Son aîné le couve d'un regard caressant alors que ses doigts glissent sensuellement sur sa peau, redessinant son bras.

« Je ne t'attendais plus… » Murmure soudain le plus jeune en esquissant des arabesques sur le torse de son amant.

« Excuse moi mon ange, mais les autres n'ont pas voulu me laisser sortir sans savoir qui j'allais rejoindre. En particulier, Ron.»

Intrigué, son amant se soulève légèrement et plonge ses prunelles curieuses dans celles débordantes d'amour du brun.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas ? »

Le Gryffondor sourit avant de faire basculer son ange sous lui, et lui susurrer dans le creux de son oreille…

« Parce que tu es mon secret et on ne partage pas les secrets… »

…Et s'emparer farouchement de ses lèvres par la suite.

Puis laissant sa tête reposer sur son corps frêle, il ferme paresseusement les yeux pour mieux apprécier les légères caresses que lui offre le blond.

« Est-ce que je rêve ? » demande pensivement ce dernier, après quelques minutes de silence.

« Si c'est le cas, nous rêvons tous les deux. »

Le plus jeune étreint un peu plus fort son compagnon, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre et le questionne d'une voix tremblante, appréhendant visiblement la réponse.

« Dis ? Tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerais ? »

L'attrapeur Gryffondor se redresse et accole son front à celui de son amant. Il le regarde intensément, les yeux brillant de sincérité.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi. Demain… Après-demain…Et pour tous les autres matins, et pour toutes les autres choses, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles. Maintenant, dors Colin ! »

Il l'embrasse délicatement sur le front, puis le repositionne tout contre son flanc. Le jeune homme retrouve son sourire et lui vole un dernier baiser. De nouveau, il laisse sa tête reposer contre son torse et ferme les yeux. Pendant quelques instants, il se délecte de ce contact, savourant son odeur, les doux frôlements de ses mains qui l'effleurent tendrement, le battement régulier de son cœur… Toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'il est lui.

Apaisé, il lui chuchote ce que son corps crie de tout son être.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

§

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

§

Sept heures, le réveil sonne.

Depuis longtemps déjà, le soleil est levé, aveuglant de sa lumière les Gryffondor encore endormis.

J'ouvre timidement les yeux et inconsciemment, je cherche ta présence à mes côtés.

Et ce matin, comme tous les autres matins, je me rends compte que ta chaleur n'était qu'illusion, mais que ton absence, elle est bien réelle.

Et j'ai soudainement froid.

§

Et ce matin, comme tous les autres matins,

Je verse les larmes que je n'ai pas voulu laisser glisser hier.

Je pleure en silence…

Je souffre en silence…

Je me meurs peu à peu en silence tandis que tu profites enfin de la vie, avec une allégresse que je ne t'ai jamais connue.

La tristesse me consume, mais cela m'importe peu, tant que tous les jours encore, je peux voir ce visage éclairé par la joie.

§

Et ce matin, comme tous les autres matins,

Je m'efface davantage.

§

J'ai rêvé d'amour… et tu n'étais pas là pour m'en donner.

Et malgré moi,

Je te trahis, un peu plus chaque fois.

**Owari.**

* * *

Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu jusque là ! 

Pour ceux qui auront remarqué ma faute _« les Gryffondor encore endormis. » _je tiens à signaler que ça n'en ai pas une puisque ça s'écrit pareil dans le livre…

Voilà….

Si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des critiques et tous ceux que vous voulez d'autres, il suffit de cliquer en bas à gauche ;)

Kisu à tous !

Lily.B, contente de faire ses débuts parmi vous !


End file.
